It was all for you, M'Lady
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Cora and William dance together at the Servants Ball (1915) and they have a very important discussion. Rated T to be safe.


It was all for you, M'Lady

**Author's Note: Honestly, I cried while writing this. If you don't cry, I will be severely shocked. I did this all in about half an hour and that's all I could handle. It's sad, alright? William/Cora (yes, I did something with the two of them) and Cora/Robert. It starts off at the Servants Ball in 1915. I was going to end it long before I did, but I kept writing. Please review. Isis and I will love you for it. **

Cora looked around the room at everyone dancing. Every one was on their feet except for a few of the men. William sat at one of the tables, a rather grim expression on his face. Cora hated to see her all time favourite footman so upset. She sighed and stood up, walking over to him. Once William saw her, he jumped up. "M'lady," he said, nervously. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, William, there is something I need," she replied. "First of all, sit down. Then, you can tell me why my favourite footman seems to be upset on one of his favourite nights of the year. I do hate to see the servants sad, especially tonight."

"I really want to enlist and my father is refusing to let me," he said gloomily, a blush creeping up into his cheeks at Cora's comment about him being her favourite footman. He had a secret love for her, but he had tried so hard to keep it secret, even if he was sure that both she and His Lordship knew about it. "He says it's because I'm all he has left."

"Well, William," Cora said. "I do see his point. Shall we dance and discuss it?"

"If you really wish to dance with me, M'lady," William replied, leading her to the floor and into a waltz. "Why do you say that you see his point?"

"Because you really are all he has left. How do you think he would feel if he allowed you to enlist and then, something happened to you. He wouldn't be able to cope, he'd have no one to lean on. When His Lordship was fighting in the war, I constantly worried for his safety, and I had the girls, and both of our families here for me," she replied. "I thank God every day that he kept my husband alive. I would be lost without him."

"M'lady, I understand what you are trying to say, but all those young men are risking their lives for king and country, and I just want to feel useful," he said.

"Those are almost the exact same words His Lordship said to me not two weeks ago," Cora said. "I just hope this terrible war is over soon and we can all get back to normal." The waltz was nearing it's end. "We can keep dancing, unless you'd rather dance with someone else."

"No, M'lady, this is alright," William said. "You're very right about the whole situation and I'm glad we spoke of it. I just don't think that I should do nothing."

"You're not doing nothing," Cora said. "Without you, there would be no footmen here and I wouldn't have a dance partner right now. Please tell me that you'll consider what I'm saying."

"I certainly will, M'lady," he replied. "And I did mean something in the way of helping the war effort."

"I know William, but honestly, never think that you aren't important in this house," Cora said, as the waltz ended. They separated after William gave a short bow.

Cora spent the rest of the evening hoping that William, the sweetest young man she ever knew (apart from Robert when he went through his 'shy phase' in the first year of their marriage) would never have to see the evils of warfare first hand.

Two years later, she would silently be thankful for her mother-in-law's attempts to keep William at Downton and away from the war. When she failed to keep him away from the Germans in France, Cora would feel like her heart was being ripped from her chest, a hole that could only temporarily be healed every time he would return to Downton on leave.

His final time at Downton, Cora only saw him once while he was still among the mortal world. She couldn't bear to see William in the state he was in. She regretfully missed his wedding to the kitchen maid, Daisy, but she knew it would have broken her heart.

Once he was gone, Cora visited him in the room he had been in. Her heart was shattered at the sight of the young man lying there peacefully, but gone forever. Cora left in tears.

She hadn't wanted this for William. He reminded her too much of a younger Robert. When they had first met. She knew that he had loved her, and she loved him too. She knew, but she never knew that it had all been for her. Everything.

William had been like a son to her.

And now, she would never see him again.


End file.
